


You

by NyxRedfoxWinchester



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute?, Falling In Love, Gets real excited, I can't help falling in love with you, Keith loves his sword, Lance is adorable, Lance is like omg, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining Keith (Voltron), Short, Singer!Keith, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Such a smol bean, keith's pov, oblivious lance, smol and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxRedfoxWinchester/pseuds/NyxRedfoxWinchester
Summary: You sit down to sharpen your sword, trying not to think of him. You end up humming, then singing... What a strange turn of events.The Klance "Falling in Love With You" song fic no one asked for.





	You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loki_turned_tony_into_a_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_turned_tony_into_a_cat/gifts).



> Back at it again with the fluffy one shots! As always hmu with comments I love hearing from you all!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Also I really really wanna write more, but I'm all out of ideas for Klance fics! If you have any good ones let me know in the comments!!!!

_“Wise Men say, only fools rush in,”_ you sang softly to yourself as you cleaned and sharpened your sword in the deserted living area.  The repetitive sharpening motion lulls you as you fall deep into thought. It was fair considering you’d had quite the day so far.

You’d woken up this morning in a blushing mess. Your dream that night hadn’t been exactly what you’d call pure. You realized then that you had to accept your big crush on your fellow paladin. There was no getting out of it now. The next step, in your KeithLogic™, was to consult Shiro. Shiro was an amazing listener, who would always advise you to do the right thing.

Going to Shiro had been easy, it was spitting out the problem that was the hard part, but eventually you did spit it out, even if it was blurted all at once.

“ShirotheproblemisthatIlikeLanceandIthoughtIcouldgetoveritbutIcan’tohmygodpleasehelpme.”

Shiro had proceeded to laugh at you good naturedly and you both talked for a while about what you should do.

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t go for it, because I want you to be happy. Just make sure this is what you want, don’t rush into anything.” Shiro’s words echoed through your brain as you continue to sharpen your sword. You slowly finish the verse you were singing, “ _but I can’t help, falling in love with you.”_

You put down your sword and your sharpening stone and lean back on the Altean couch. You shut your eyes and sing to yourself even softer, “ _Shall I stay,”._ You cringe a little at the lyrics, remembering Lance’s face when you’d left, sneaking out into the void of space to see if you were what was leading the Galra to Voltron. You thought back to that morning before going to Shiro. You’d seriously contemplated running away again. But all it took was the look of hurt and worry you saw on Lance’s face for you to stay. You’d never hurt him, any of them, like that again.

“ _would it be a sin, if I can’t help falling in love with you_.” Would it? Would Lance be pissed if he found out? You couldn’t afford to think that negatively, Shiro told you that. You took a deep breath before you started the verse. You never realized how much singing did to calm you down. Normally your coping mechanisms were to go to the training deck and beat the ever living shit out of a gladiator robot. But singing was… different? Working out made you too tired to think, thus effectively not worrying about anything but singing made your nerves relax and your brain clear on its own. You also loved singing, ever since you were little you would sing around with your dad and Shiro, and even after Dad left you would still sing around the house. But when Shiro left, you can feel your heart sink at the memory, when Shiro left you stopped singing altogether. With conflicting emotions, you realize that this is the first time you have sang out loud since Shiro left.

  _“Like a river flows surely to the sea.”_ You knew in this analogy you were the river. Twisting and turning, trying everything in your power to stay away from the sea. But the sea, Lance, is where you always end up.

 _“Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.”_ Are some things meant to be? You couldn’t remember the last time you believed in destiny or fate. You believed 100% that the future was a direct reflection on your choices and your determination. But you couldn’t ignore the fact that it has always been Lance. You liked him in the Garrison. You liked him now. So many things should have happened to separate you two between then and now, but nothing has. Are they meant to be?

 _“Take my hand,”_ The words flowed out of you, getting more and more passionate. You immediately thought back to when Lance held your hand and told you that “We are a good team.” All you could do was smile at him weakly. You had no clue what to do and when he grabbed your hand, your brain short circuited. “ _Take my whole life too.”_ It was definitely too late for that. He’d already taken your heart and soul, he just didn’t know it yet.

You start to sing the last verse, you could feel your heart opening and spilling out through your voice, and felt wonderful. Your worry, sadness, happiness, confusion, hope, and anxiety flowed through the song. The music pulled it all out of you and all you were left with was the feeling of love. You loved Lance McClain. “ _For I can’t help_ -“

“ _Falling in love with you.”_ A voice from the back of the room harmonized with you on the last five words of the song. You whip around to see Lance leaning against the wall looking at you with amazed and adoring eyes.

The first thing that happened is you turned bright red, you stare at him and his cocky smile, “L-Lance what the fuck? H-how long…” You trail off in embarrassment.

He chuckles good naturedly and walked over to the sofa, “How long have I been there? I was walking by when you started the song. I thought you were talking to me so I stopped. Then I –uh-“,you saw a blush creep up his neck and coil around his ears, “couldn’t stop listening. You are a really really good singer Keith. How come I’ve never heard you sing before? You’ve been holding out on us!”

You finally close your mouth knowing that your face has to be redder than your lion, “Uh thanks?”

“I have to ask though, what were you thinking of? Not to pry or anything but people can’t sing a song that well or that full of emotion without some kind of backstory on it.”

You looked into Lance’s perfect ocean eyes to see if he was joking, you could find nothing but seriousness.

You sighed and averted your eyes, “Uh yeah. I was thinking about, um, the guy I like.”

“Oh”

You weren’t sure if your ears were playing tricks on you or if Lance had just sounded crestfallen. You look back at him and see that indeed he was looking at his hands and started moving to get up. Your heart leaps into your throat as you realize you have two options right now. Lance could leave, thinking you have your heart set on someone else, or you could do the dramatic arm grab and say something cheesy like ‘Lance don’t go. It’s you. It’s always been you.’ There was also the option that you could allude to the fact it is him and let him figure it out himself.

But in the end, you grabbed your sword habitually (you were embarrassed how much you and your sword reminded you of that kid from Charlie Brown who never went anywhere without his blanket) and stood up before Lance did.

“Um.” Lance eyeballed your sword and looked at you, “What’s wrong.”

“You.” You panicked and said the first thing that you could think of.

“Me?” Lance said confused.

You repeated what you said, your mind and heart racing, “You.”

“Me.” Lance said again still looking at you for clarification, but your face was burning and you felt like you may or may not puke so you walked away.

 

3 days later

You were on your way to lunch, you’d been trying to eat at odd times so you wouldn’t have to see Lance in the kitchen. You already had to see him during training and stuff, which is awkward as is.

You padded down the corridor as you heard footsteps coming up behind you. They were coming fast. You moved to one side of the hall to let whoever pass, whoever it was, they were in a hurry.

That’s when you heard the screaming that came with it. Your hand instantly went to your sword and you turned like a spooked cat. You saw Lance running down the hall, mere feet away from you, but he wasn’t slowing down. You dropped your sword out of shock and it clattered on the ground. Lance ran right into you. You both fell and there was a cacophony of cussing and other generally pained noises.

“What the fuck Lance!?” You groaned as you shove him off of you so you could stand up. Lance sprang right up like a bunny and looked at you in the eyes. You tried not to get sucked into his beautifully giddy eyes.

“Me!” He said happily.

“You?” You said perplexed.

“MEEEE!!” He screams like an idiot and dances around in a circle.

You realize what he is talking about, the other day, “You.”

“MEEE!!!” Lance grabbed your wrists and pulled you into a hug.

Lance figured it out, you thought to yourself, holy shit Lance figured it out. You wrap your hands around his waist and he pulls you close and whispers, “You.”


End file.
